


Oops

by cordeliadelayne



Series: Aurors100 [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Aurors, Community: aurors100, Drabble, Gen, Humor, Magical Accidents
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-21
Updated: 2017-05-21
Packaged: 2018-11-03 10:21:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10965273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cordeliadelayne/pseuds/cordeliadelayne
Summary: Written for aurors100 “You did what!?” challenge in 2006.





	Oops

**Author's Note:**

> Written for aurors100 “You did what!?” challenge in 2006.

“You did what?!”

“Keep your voice down. I don’t want everyone knowing.”

“But, how…?”

“I didn’t mean to, Kingsley, it just sort of…happened.”

“What ever possessed you to try some polyjuice while you were already transformed?”

“I just wanted to see what would happen.”

“Well, now we know. You’ll just have to pretend to be him.”

“I can’t do that.”

“You’re going to have to Tonks. I’ll owl Snape and see if he has any ideas.”

“You can’t tell _him._ ”

“Who else would know?”

“Fine.”

“I’ll check up on you later. All right?”

“…”

“All right, Tonks…um, Percy?”

“Shut up.”


End file.
